When using rackets such as paddle ball or tennis rackets the hardness or softness of the shot is a function of the flexing or rigidity of the racket. In tennis rackets this adjustment is made by adjusting the tightening of the strings.
Conventional paddle ball rackets do not have any equivalent adjustment.